The super Adventures Of Princess Daisy
='Adventures' of Princess Daisy= |} Contents http://usertendo.wikia.com/wiki/Adventures_of_Princess_Daisy# show ContentsEdit http://usertendo.wikia.com/wiki/Unten# show ContentsEdit http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Adventures_of_Princess_Daisy# show Synopsis The Adventures of Princess Daisy or デイジー姫の驚くべき冒険 (The Amazing Adventures Of Princess Daisy as it is known in japan) is a 4-player mario game made by Fandro and Yvetal that was published by LegendaryStar Co.. It has a rating of E for everyone and is going to be released in 2014 GameplayEditEdit You play as Princess Daisy and friends, trying to collect Bloom Shards to repower Sarasaland, which is in an eternal blackout due to the malevolent plans of the alien Tatanga. This game has a similar play style to that of Super Mario 3D World, but there are some differences. One difference is that every character can float, which has become a key aspect of this game. There is also a new rideable companion, named Arouffle. There is also a weather system, a system of changing weather that you have to talk to Glenda to keep track of for a full list of weather, see here. If your Jump is 3, you can double jump. If your power is 3, you can ground pound and spin jump to deflect projectiles. The float stat depends for how long you can float. Your speed depends on how fast you can run. CharactersEditEdit Playable CharactersEditEdit NPCsEditEdit Power-UpsEditEdit WorldsEditEdit EnemiesEditEdit Contribute Watchlist Random Page Recent Changes=Fantendo:Legend of the Music Box/Enemies= Edit Talk021,731pages on this wiki Redirected from Utopia/Enemies Enemies Overview Utopia is a vast world contains hundreds of enemies and obstacles, here is the complete list of nearly 600 enemies to be featured in game. Please DO NOT edit any of these enemies or images unless you are part of Utopia's Dev Team. The enemy images shown are the actual 16-Bit NPCs found in the game itself. Most of these are completely custom and therefore require permission if you wish to use them. NPC sprites that are made by Nintendo are obviously free to use.Giant fly guy -Giant bandit Unlockable racersEdit Pallete SwapsEdit | style=""padding:0!important;text-align:center;vertical-align:top;width:100%;"" | | style=""text-align:right;padding:5px;width:65px;font-size:11px!important;"" | |} =Super Luigi Land: Ludwig's Plot= *Edit Super Luigi Land: Ludwig's Plot is a platforming game for the Nintendo Wii. Story[40]EditEditEdit Today is Bowser's birthday. To throw a surprise party, Ludwig von Koopa, his eldest of eight, captured Mario. Learning from last time this happened, he captured Princess Peach as well. He got a little carried away, and enslaved nearly all of the Mushroom Kingdom's residents in big raid. Minutes later, Luigi came back from a much-needed vacation to see that everyone was gone. So he set off on[41]Added by McQueenMariohis biggest adventure yet to save Mushroom Kingdom from the clutches of Prince Ludwig von Koopa and his siblings before Bowser gets in the way! New Power-ups[42]EditEditEdit Monkey Flower- Swings on poles, swings farther on vines, climbs trees, and picks up and throws coconuts. Bubble Mushroom- Goes into a safety bubble. Characters[43]EditEditEdit Playable Luigi- The main character Luigi-bots- Professor E. Gadd's newest invention allowing multiplayer help for Luigi Buddies Parabuddles- friendly parabeetles that go up or down by your choice. Buzzy Buddles- friendly Buzzy Beetles that you can pick up without defeating Bigga-Buddles- friendly Buzzy Beetles that can keep you in their fire-proof shell for a limited amount of time Yoshi- friendly dinosaurs that eat things and flutter jump. Toads- run power-up shops, Spade spaces and Toad houses and can be rescued from enemy courses or blocks Toadette- runs Yoshi care shops Toadsworth- gives advice and tips in on some secrets Bosses Larry Koopa Morton Koopa Jr. Wendy O. Koopa Iggy Koopa Roy Koopa Lemmy Koopa Ludwig von Koopa Bowser Jr. Image Name Description 180px-Goomba.png Goomba A basic enemies, that attacks by walking straight forward, and will walk off cliffs. They can be defeated by a single stomp. There are many kinds of Goombas. Spiked Goomba NSMBDIY.png Spiked Goomba Spiked Goombas are pretty much the same as Goombas in their movement and style, and would be easy to defeat it wasn't for the huge spiked helmet on their heads. They obviously can't be jumped on but can easily be beat with fireballs. Paragoomba NSMBDIY.png Paragoomba Paragoombas are a winged type of Goomba that drops Micro-Goombas on Mario, all the while flying around the stage. Micro-Goombas do not kill Mario, but slow him down and reduce his jumps. Red Paragoombas are a variation of Paragoomba that just straightly jump around the stage. Stomping will cause them to loose their wings and turn into a Goomba. Pile Driver Micro Goomba.png Pile Driver Micro-Goomba Pipe Driver Micro-Goombas may look like Brick Blocks, but they are really Micro-Goombas in disguise. They will set on the ground and try to jump on Mario when he comes near. They can be defeated with a ground pound or Star. Goomba's Shoe Goomba NSMBDIY.png Shoe Goomba A type of Goomba that jumps around in Goomba's Shoe. They able to jump quite high before they land for a few second. Shoe Goombas are also able to attack Mario directly, unlike most Goombas. If Mario stomps one, he will become Shoe Mario. Goombo.png Goombo A type of round Goomba that walks and moves just like a normal Goomba, the only difference is that if they are stomped, they flip over and can't be just defeated like a normal Goomba and a fireball or Star must be used. A bit later, they will flip back if they are not defeated. Strollin' Stu.png Strollin' Stu A possible relative of the Goomba that act just like Goombas, only they can chase Mario, until normal Goombas. They are still quite weak and can be defeated with one stomp just like Goombas. Soarin' Stu NSMBDIY.png Soarin' Stu A fluttering Stu that flies back and forth, not paying the least bit of attention to Mario. They can easily be crushed in the air but Mario can also use them as springboards to jump off. 200px-Koopa.png Koopa Troopa A basic turtle-like enemy that will hid inside it's Shell if it is stomped. Mario can then pick up the Shell and toss it at enemies. Green Koopas walk straight and turn around at walls, but will walk off cliffs, Red Koopas turn around at cliffs, and Blue Koopas will flee from Mario but it's Blue Shell will turn Mario into Shell Mario. 180px-Paratroopa.png Koopa Paratroopa A winged Koopa Troopa that jumps around the stage like a Red Paragoomba or flies like a normal Paragoomba. Green jumping Paratroopas will jump off cliffs like normal Koopas, but Red ones will turn around. If a Paratroopa is stomped, it will loss it's wings and become a Koopa Troopa. It's Shell can then be use as an item. MP7 DryBones.jpg Dry Bones A skeleton Koopa Troopa that walks back and forth through out the stage. When Mario jumps on it, Dry Bones will shatter. However, after a bit, it will reassemble and can only be defeated with a Star or an iceball, followed by a ground pound. Parabones NSMBDIY.png Parabones A winged Dry Bones that flies aimlessly back and forth throughout the stage. Unlike Paratroopas, they don't loose their wings when they are crushed, but after a few seconds, they will get up and fly again. Stars and iceballs will defeat this flier. Hammo2.png Hammer Bro. Very annoying foes that jump while tossing hammers at the Mario Bros. Hammer Bros. are usually seen in doubles, and their hammers can be eaten by Yoshi and spat back at them. Mario can also stomp this guy for victory. BoomerangBro.png Boomerang Bro. A boomerang tossing Hammer Bro. that moves and jumps just like a Hammer Bro. It's boomerang will be thrown toward Mario and then fly though the air back to the Boomerang Bro., making them quite dangerous. FireBro.png Fire Bro. A fireball shooting Hammer Bro. that uses Fire Mario's attacks against him. He shoots a fireball every few seconds in a particular pattern. Fire Bros. are must more dangerous when they appear in doubles. IceBro.png Ice Bro. An ice shooting Hammer Bros. that has all of Ice Mario powers and can actually freeze Mario if his is hit with an iceball for a few seconds. When Mario is unfrozen, he will loose his power-up or just die. Bomb Bro. NSMBDIY.png Bomb Bro. The newest type of Hammer Bro. that tosses Bombs, in a same motion of Bomb Mario. If the Bombs hit the ground, they will take a few seconds to explode, but will explode at the very moment they hit Mario or an enemy. SledgebrosNSMBW.png Sledge Bro. An obese Hammer Bro. that attacks by throwing large sledge hammers. It will stun Mario if he is on the ground when a Sledge Bro. jumps and pounds down on the ground. They can easily be killed with fireballs. Lakitu NSMBWii.jpg Lakitu Another Koopa Troopa cousin that rides around in a cloud, that Mario can ride into if he jumps on Lakitu. This cloud rider, rides around, dropping Spiny Eggs on Mario, that hatch into Spinies. Pipe Lakitu NSMBDIY.png Pipe Lakitu A species of Lakitu that hides in Warp Pipes instead of riding on clouds. They still throw Spiny Eggs at Mario, just from the pipe. Pipe Lakitu can also be defeated with a single stomp. Spiny2.png Spiny Enemies that are hatched from Spiny Eggs, with minute they are dropped by Lakitu and hit the ground. Spiny attack like Buzzy Beetle, only they are red with spikes and can be defeated with fireballs. Buzzy Beetle.jpg Buzzy Beetle A tough enemy with a hard shell like a Koopa that can be stomped and kicked. They also turn back at walls and cliffs. However, unlike Koopas, fireballs don't phase this guy. A Star must be used for defeat. Some Buzzys walk on ceilings and fall off when Mario is near and spin rapidly around. N/A Buster Beetle Fast placed Buzzy Beetles that run toward and will pass by Mario if he jumps over one. Buster Beetles will also toss Ice Blocks if they get close to one. However, Mario can just toss one back at him, and unlike other beetles, they can be defeated with a stomp. Spike Top.png Spike Top A cross between the Buzzy Beetle and Spiny, Spike Tops walk slowly on the ground, not letting Blocks getting in their way, walking right over them. Like Buzzys, they can also walk on the ceiling and can not to destroyed with fireballs. Para-Beetle.png Para-Beetle A type of flying Buzzy Beetle that if Mario is careful, will cause not harm to them. If he jumps on one, it will lift him up until he jumps off. If he jumps on six in of row, he will get a 1-Up Mushroom. The larger Heavy Para-Beetles fly low when Mario jumps on them however. Use a Star to defeat them. Spike NSMBWii.jpg Spike Koopa-like foes that harmlessly stand in one spot, and exhale giant Spiked Balls from their mouths, that roll and don't stop until they hit and wall. If Mario times it right, he can easily stomp Spike in one blow. Stone Spike NSMBDIY.png Stone Spike Blue Spikes that stand on rock ledges and toss stones down at Mario. The stones with fall from ledge to ledge, but will be defeated once they hit ground. Stone Spikes can also be defeated with stomps, but it is much harder when on a ledge. Magikoopa Card.jpg Magikoopa Magician Koopas that use their wands to send flying balls toward Mario. They can also disappear and reappear in a different area, like their boss, Kamek can be defeated with a stomp like most enemies. Mecha-Koopa.PNG Mecha-Koopa Mecha-Koopas petrol around the stage, following Mario in a slow movement pattern. Mecha-Koopas will stop if they are jumped on, and can be picked up like Koopa Shells and tossed off the stage. Paramecha-Koopa NSMBDIY.png Paramecha-Koopa Flying Mecha-Koopas that fly after Mario while shooting fireballs, and unlike basic Paratroopas, they can only be red. Paramecha-Koopa can only be defeated with a Star, and can't be jumped on like the Mecha-Koopas. N/A Swooper A bat-like foe that will hang from a cave sealing and then swoop down when Mario is near, then will keep flying forward. Mario can easily crush Swoopers, or use an ice ball to freeze to reach higher places. NewPiranhaWii.png Piranha Plant A carnivorous plant enemy that usually appears in Warp Pipes, but occasionally chomps around out of Pipes, sprouting out of the ground. Piranha plants in Pipes with come out for a few seconds and then travel back down. Piranha Plants can be defeated with anything, just as long as Mario doesn't jump on top of them. Vinus Fire Trap NSMBDIY.png Venus Fire Trap A type a fire-breathing Piranha Plant that come out of Warp Pipes and shoots fireballs in Mario's direction. This plant will lock a target and then shoot. Mario can defeat it just like a normal Piranha Plant. Venus Ice Trap NSMBDIY.png Venus Ice Trap The Venus Fire Trap's opposite that shoots iceballs instead of fireballs. The iceballs will, like Ice Mario's fireballs, freeze Mario for a limit of time, turning him into Small Mario or killing him. Defeat it just like the Venus Fire Trap. Ptooie NSMBDIY.png Ptooie Ptooies are Piranha Plants that ether appear in Pipes or walk back and forth, while spitting a Spike Ball up and down in the air. Mario will have a harder time jumping over one, depending on how tall it is. It can be defeated like Piranha Plants. Ghost Piranha NSMBDIY.png Ghost Piranha An undead winged Piranha Plant that flies up and down, upside down. Mario must defeat it with fireballs, or anything other than jumping. However, they can be touched by Yoshi, like the other Piranha Plants. Nipper Plant NSMBDIY.png Nipper Plant A species of small plant that attacks by jumping up to try to nip at Mario when he jumps over it. They don't move around until Mario jumps over them and can be defeated easily with fireballs. Mucher.png Muncher A small indestructible plant that grows in one spot, waiting for something a munch. They can't be jumped on, however, they can be walked on using a Star, Yoshi, or a Goomba's Shoe. MontyMole.PNG Monty Mole Monty Moles that a type of mole that hinds in the ground and bursts out when Mario gets close. They will then charge in Mario's direction even if it takes and million hits to the wall. They can be defeat will just about anything but they will dig back down if Mario sprays them with F.L.U.D.D. RockyWrench.png Rocky Wrench A sub-species of Monty Mole that hides in man holes and tossing wrenches that spin in the air until they travel off screen. Rocky Wrenches can be defeated with a stomp, but will return after a while. ShyGuy.PNG Shy Guy Another peaceful enemy like a Goomba that does not attack Mario directly. They however, sometimes will jump out of Pipes in Mario's direction. If Mario stomps one, it will flip over, and can be picked up in a similar matter as a Koopa Shell and tossed off an abyss. Mario can still defeat them permanently with fireballs or crush or eat them with Yoshi. FlyGuy.png Fly Guy Flying Shy Guys that will hold items such as Red Coins and 1-Up Mushrooms. They will fly away after a while and must be defeated with fireballs, since jumping will only harm Mario. They can however, be crushed by Yoshi like Shy Guys. N/A Snifit A strange Shy Guy species with nozzle mask. Unlike Shy Guys and Fly Guys, they stand in one spot and shoot nightmare bullets at Mario, which are a type of metal ball. Just like their shy cousins, they will be flipped, hopped on, and then can be picked and tossed like that of a Koopa Shell. Snifits will always shoot in Mario's direction. Cheep-Cheep.jpg Cheep-Cheep Fish type foes that swim slowly through the water, not paying attention to Mario. They can also be yellow and swim in schools, which is a bit more of a threat. She can be defeated with a fireball or Star. In shallow waters, Cheep-Cheep can jump out of the water and try to hit the plumber. Deep-Cheep.PNG Deep-Cheep A green Cheep-Cheep sub-species that swims just like the normal Cheep-Cheep, only it will chase Mario when he gets in front of it. Deep-Cheeps will give up once Mario swims to far ahead and can also be defeated with fireballs. Spiny Cheep-Cheep NSMBVR.png Spiny Cheep-Cheep Navy-blue Cheep-Cheep that are more powerful than their red and green cousins. They have the ability to chase Mario until he gets to far ahead. The spikes on the Spiny Cheep-Cheep don't make them more powerful, since they are underwater, but they do stand out more than normal Cheep-Cheeps. Cheep-Chomp NSMBDIY.png Cheep-Chomp A giant Cheep-Cheep that swims though the water, trying to eat Mario. If it does succeed, it will kill him instantly. They can be defeated with fireballs, but if Mario uses a Star, it will flee from him, making it hard to defeat. 3 1-Up Mushrooms will be rewarded if Mario can defeat one. N/A Spike Bass Another giant Cheep-Cheep that seems to be a cross between a Cheep-Cheep and a Spike Ball. It will swim quickly in beach areas and jump out of the water, trying to hit Mario, although it doesn't do it directly. Fireballs will easily phase one, but in less than a minute, it will return. 600px-Blooper.PNG Blooper A squid-like enemy that swims in a pattern after Mario. Once two or three are gathered, it becomes hard to escape them. Bloopers not only appear in the water, but can float in the air as well, where they can be stomped. In the water, however, a fireball must be used for defeat. Blooper Nanny NSMBDIY.png Blooper Nanny A basic Blooper with four Baby Bloopers that follow it. If Mario shoots the Baby Bloopers with fireballs, only that Baby Blooper will die, but if he shoots the Blooper Nanny, it and all the babies will be defeated. Squito Blooper NSMBDIY.png Squirto Blooper A brand new type of Blooper that swims around in a more normal fashion, still chasing Mario, and squirts large balls of ink, slowly heading in Mario's direction that will injure him if their are touched. They can be defeated just like Bloopers but can't be found in the air. Urchin.jpg Urchin Urchins can be harmless if Mario simply avoids them. They mostly float in and above the water. Mario can defeat them with fireballs and Stars but if he using an iceball, he will freeze them for about two seconds before freeing it self and sink lifeless to the bottom. Big Boo NSMBDIY.png Boo Ghostly foes that chase Mario when his back is turns, but will freeze when Mario faces him. Boos can not be defeated with a stomp. Only the Star will destroy this ghoul. The pink versions turn into platforms when sprayed by F.L.U.D.D. Dark Boo NSMBDIY.png Dark Boo The opposite of Boos that chase Mario when he looks at them, but in high speeds. They will freeze when Mario runs away. This foes can also be defeated with a Star, and a Star only. BroozerOmega.png Broozer An undead boxing ghost that runs in Mario's direction, flinging their fists back and forth. If they miss Mario, they will turn around, and can break Brick Blocks as well. Broozers can be defeated in three stomps, and one of the only enemies that must be defeated in more than to stomped. Splunkin.png Splunkin A species of pumpkin that must be stomped twice to defeat. At first they walk at the same speed as a Goomba, but on the second stomp, they will speed up, challenging Mario a bit. CrowberOmega.png Crowber Crowbers will fly back and forth in the sky, but as Mario nears, Crowbers will swoop down and start flying at that height. They can be defeated in mid air by a single stomp. Phanto NSMBDIY.png Phanto A guardian of a few different things, including power-ups or enemies. If Mario gets a power-up or defeats an enemy when a Phanto is near, he will give a chase. He will only stop after Mario ether loses the power-up, the enemy returns, or Phanto is defeated with a Star. BulletBillWii.png Bullet Bill Medium-fast bullet enemies that fly straight, not turning around to chase Mario. Most Bullet Bills are shot out of Bill Blasters, but some just appear out of nowhere. Surprisingly, they too can be defeated with a single stomp. There are also Missile Bills that can chase Mario. Bombshell Bill NSMBDIY.png Bombshell Bill A golden Bullet Bill that is extra tough. It can follow Mario like a Missile Bill but in high speeds. However, if it is stomped, it will drop a Star. They can be launched out of Bombshell Blasters. BanzaiBill.png Banzai Bill A giant Bullet Bill that flies though the air just like Bullet Bills. It may look hard, but if Mario can get over top of one, he can stomp it just like a Bullet Bills and it can be launched from a Banzai Blasters. Missile Banzai Bill can change directions to chase Mario. King Bill NSMBWii.png King Bill The biggest Bill (and biggest enemy in the game for that matter) of them all that attacks from all directions and surprisingly also can be launched from a King Blaster. It is invincible and can't even be defeated with a Star. Mario must simply avoid them. The more dangerous Missile King Bills can chase the plumber. Bob-omb walking.jpg Bob-omb Walking Bob-omb guys that blow up few seconds after they are jumped on. Mario can still die from running into them. They don't really attack Mario, they walk around for Mario to run into. N/A Para-bomb A Bob-omb wearing a parachute that slowly floats down out of nowhere and will loss their parachute when hitting the ground. If Mario jumps on them before they hit the ground, they will also turn back into normal Bob-ombs. Chomp.png Chain Chomp A dangerous chained up enemy that tries launch attacks at Mario by chomping at him. He can be defeated with a Star or Mario can earn extra Coins by freeing him by a ground pound on his stake. The larger Red Chomps are also available and unlike Chain Chomps, roam free and are extremely dangerous. Chomp Head NSMBDIY.png Chomp Head As the name suggests, it is the head of a Chain Chomp that rolls and turns around when it hits a wall. Chomp Heads don't really attack Mario but they can crush him if you gets to close. Chomp Heads can be defeated with a Star. N/A Fire Chomp A type of floating Chain Chomps with fireballs as a chain. They fly quite slowly and shoot fireballs toward Mario, while following him. They can be defeated with a fireball, but the next minute or so, they will return. Podoboo NSMBDIY.png Podoboo A fireball foe that jumps out of the lava, every few seconds. They can only be defeated with a Star or an Ice Flower. Fire Snake NSMBDIY.png Fire Snake A snake made up of a Podoboo head and three fireballs for a tail. It will just around the stage and it's head will grow huge when it nears Mario. It can easily be defeated with anything but jumping, which can be fatal. FireBar.png Firebar A rotating bar made up of a certain amount of fireballs. They can only defeated with an iceball followed by a ground pound, but other than that, Mario must just avoid them. Roto-Discs.png Roto-Disc Roto-Discs rotate around a red ball-like object much like a Firebar. The only difference is the fact that Mario can avoid them by standing by the red ball, and like Firebars, they can not be defeated. Pokey.png Pokey Tall slow-moving cactus enemies that can't be stomped, but can be eaten by Yoshi. If Yoshi eats the head of the Pokey, he will eat the whole Pokey, but he can also eat part of it. The same thing goes for fireballs. If Fire Mario destroys the head, he destroys the entire Pokey. Poison Pokey NSMBDIY.png Poison Pokey Poison Pokeys are deadly foes, that can extend their spikes to prick Mario and poison him, by killing Mario in one shot. Yoshi can not eat these foes, but fireballs can defeat them. Wiggler3.png Wiggler Cute caterpillar guys that are harmless, until Mario jumps on them. They will them go on a rampage and Mario must avoid them. They can be defeated with fireballs. Mega Wigglers however, will not get mad when stomped. Foo NSMBDIY.png Foo A species a cloud enemy that blows fog that can get in Mario's way. Their fog however, does not blow Mario and Foos can easily be defeated in any way possible that there is to defeat an enemy. Fwoosh.png Fwoosh A possible relative of the Foo that can blow Mario away from him, while floating around the stage after Mario. If the hero is careful, stomping a Fwoosh won't be a problem. Fuzzy giant.png Fuzzy An odd enemy that rotate around wires. They are exposed to fireballs and iceballs, which must be crushed after. However, they can also help Mario if he freezes them, them having the ability to ride the blocks to secret areas. Thwomp2.png Thwomp A huge rock baddie that attacks Mario by thwomping down when he comes near. Mario can escape them as they lift back up and they can not be stomped. However, Mario can defeat Thwomps with Stars and Mega Mushrooms. Sandy Thwomp.png Sandy Thwomp A normal Thwomp will brake into tiny sand particles when it tries to crush Mario. They are only be defeated with a Star because using fireballs will just brake them. They will hurt Mario is he is crushed or jumps on them however. Whompin.png Whomp Another type of rock enemy that attacks by falling over, believe it or not. Whomps will fall over when Mario is near, and he can use them as bridges and just ground pound on them to get a bunch of Coins. Tox Box NSMBDIY.png Tox Box A large rock-like cube enemy that flips itself over and over until it hits the wall, where the Tox Box will turn around. Their is only one open part that Mario can survive under. Otherwise, it will crush him. Tox Boxes can be defeated with a Star or a mega form but Mario can just just on and over them. N/A Angry Sun The Angry Sun will follow Mario until he gets to a certain spot. Then he will start swooping down and Mario must avoid him until reaching the flag, which is the only way to defeat him. N/A Cosmic Clone Clones of Mario that appear out of black holes. They will follow Mario and do exactly as he does. Multiple Cosmic Clones will come out of a black hole, and they can be defeated by stomping them twice. The Shadow Mario boss can be defeated in the same way and can also create Cosmic Clones with his brush. Power-ups Fire Mario SM3DL Shy guy yellowAdded by Shy guy yellow Fire Mario Ice Mario SM3DW YoshiGo99Added by YoshiGo99 Ice Mario ThunderMario ArendAdded by Arend Thunder Mario Blue Shell Mario RenanzinhodouradoAdded by Renanzinhodourado Shell Mario Skunk Mario by MGC MarioGameChampionAdded by MarioGameChampion Skunk Mario Raccoon Mario Glide YoshiGo99Added by YoshiGo99 Raccoon Mario TanookiMario3D YoshiGo99Added by YoshiGo99 Tanooki Mario PaintMario SuperMarioBro64Added by SuperMarioBro64 Paint Mario MarioYoshiAssistLumaBerry Yake nesnebAdded by Yake nesneb Yoshi MarioDigYoshi ArendAdded by Arend Dig Yoshi VoidYoshi SonicWikiAdded by SonicWiki Void Yoshi Mariodice Nutter ButterAdded by Nutter Butter Dice Mario Para Shell Mario Fire-LuigiAdded by Fire-Luigi Para Shell Mario Luigi Pose - Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon DrewthefoxAdded by Drewthefox Poltergust Luigi Magnet Wario SMW3D DohIMissedAdded by DohIMissed Magnet Wario Waluigi w00t Icy Volcannon Jade Sheevrawl Icy Albatoss Tail Dino Rhino Yara-Ma Bony Dino Rhino Amazing Flyin' Scaled Frost Bros. Amazing Flyin' Mecha Bros. Amazing Flyin' Jade Bone Bros. Jungle Green Caccac Amp Kiki Bee Galoomba Frost Lakitu Cat Lakitu Slurry Lakitu Mummer Lakitu & Mummi-Spiny Cat Kasplat Green Mara Xzoopa Ancient Jade Urchin Ancient Nosedozer Ancient Piranhacus Giganticus Ancient Thwoo Ancient Newtron Ancient Jade Hammer Bro. Volt Kosha Gold Thwomp Violet Goomba Amethyst Chopper Green Blue Colossal Koopa Paratroopa Desert Sand Koopa Troopa Miner Snowflade Starflake Torpedo Ted Newtron Bill Torpedo Charlie Venus Gemstone Trap Royal Blue Mushmeanie Emerald Buzz Bomber Giant Parazoopa Krusha-ized Blooper Jungle Baby Blooper Tanooki Grublin Baby Spiny Cheep Cheep Bone Cheep Cheep Jungle Green Rex Big Toriri Desert Mechawful Gold Colossal Bros. Ball Bros. Kritter-ized Fire Bros. Starflake Crabmeat Kritter-ized Balloomba Grand Balloombas. Ruby-Covered Moon Bullet Bill Gold Balloon Goomba Abominable SnowGoomba Light-Blue Blaze Bro. Ruby Balloon Troopa Abominable SnowKasplat Banzai Golden Bill Banzai Bill Banzai Missile Bill Emerald Croctopus Chameleon Kibble Axe Dark Koopa SHURIFLAKE Temple Batadon Light-Blue Alche Climbing Witchy Koopas Luster Koopa Dark Blue Kamikaze Koopa Ruby Tail Goomba Icicle Beak Pillar Wild Blue Sledge Bro. Ludwig von Koopa Mechaniloid Mecha-Kritter Jungle Spike Bass Football Chargin' Joey Big Snow Spiny Sapphire Koopa Troopa White Lava Lotus Big Bertha Sabretoothed Bertha Strong Head Charge MumMum Big Boo Big Sky-Green Boo Swamp GamiGami Big Boulder Lakitu Boulder Crabmeat Swamp Haneruton Jungle Tribal Guy Bully Hammer Bro. Cat Goomba Crystal Paragoomba Grand STONE Goomba Grand ParaFoonga Mega Foonga Micro-Foonga Spiked Foonga Pile Driver Micro-Foonga Shoe Foonga Grand Goombo Winged Red Goombo Jungle Red Koopa Troopa Jungle Red Koopa Paratroopa Light-Ruby Gargantua Koopa Troopa Colossal Light-Ruby Koopa Paratroopa Light-Ruby Nokobon Firanha Plant Venus Kritter Trap Venus Snow Bowl Trap Super Frost Piranha Plant Super Venus Fire Trap Blue Piranhacus Giganticus Stone Ptooie Stalking Aquiranha Bone River Piranha Plant Venus Crystal Flower Trap Aqua Para-Piranha Bone Nipper Plant Dark Orange Muncher Zammer Bro. Dry Boomerang Bro. Tail Fire Bro. Ice Cobrat Bubble Bro. Krusha Bro. Amazing Flyin' Sledge Bro. Dry Curve Bro. Grublin Bro. Frost Thwall Spiny Bro. Hopspiny Bro. Sand Buzzy Beetle Mega Sand Buzzy Beetle Grublin Parabuzzy Sir Slush the Snowman Heavy Grublin Para-Beetle Panther Krusha Mum-mumitu Mummy Spiny Bone Cheep-Cheep Mega Bone Cheep-Cheep Sledge Bro. Jockey Mega Vinesnapper Spiny Mechawful Ruby Cheep-Chomp Troll Tap-Tap Hot Tamle Blooper Hot Tamle Blooper Nanny Wizard Porcu-Puffer Shock-Seed Urchin Mega Rapid Fire Urchin Grublin-ized Skeeter Laser Tap-Tap Biotech Manky Kong Light-Green Jellybeam Mad Mystic Crab Awazon Pokey Mystic Cave Pokey Bio Spark Troll Spike Gem Shard Spike Rockkroc Tim J. Koopa Mechaniloid Light-Blue Bumpty Blizzard Nekonian Troopa Gold Colossal Wartortle Troopa Chameleon Chargin' Charlie Podoboo Chomp Plasma Snake Nekonian Swooper Light Blue Wiggler Mega SLIME Wiggler Kibble Flutter SKELE-Bramball Giant Skipper Block & Zombrawl Wild Blue Monty Mole SKELE-Undergrunt Bullet Kal Hipster Primid Pyromaniac Bill Missile Kal Missile Banzai Kal Kal Blaster Pyromaniac Bill Blaster Torpedo Tim Cannon Bro. Grey Snifit Darkey Frost Bro. Ruby Para-Bomb Glacier Diggin' Chargin' Chuck Mecha-Weavile Sand Bro. Jockey Gold Chain Chomp Blossom Chomp Aurora-Chomp Snowflake Fuzzy Mega Forest Fuzzy Ruby Foo Lavender Boo Big Boo Blah Circling Green Boo Buddies Skellobit Deep Bone Twortle Crowber Bone Hammer Bro. Dull Bone Bro. Red-Hot Parabones Bowser Amp Super Dusk Bones Skyland Thwomp Super Sand Thwomp Whomp Magikoopa Ball 'n' Chain Spiked Ball Giant Spiked Ball Spiked Pillar Firebar Roto-Disc Fishbone Octoomba Octoguy Octoboo Bully Chuckya Unagi Mega Unagi Sushi Topman Shy Guy Spear Guy Fly Guy Snifit Chargin Chuck Tiki Goon Tiki Doom Tiki Zing Frogoon Legendary Pop-FizzAdded by Legendary Pop-Fizz Bomb Waluigi Goombas Goomba Grand Goomba Spinda Rainbow Koopa Troopa Micro-Goomba Jungle Goomba Paragoomba Gold Bio Spark Prehistoric Hammer Bro. Prehistoric Dino Rhino Prehistoric Big Bertha Prehistoric Bullet Bro. Broozer Dees Cheep-Chillys Cosmic Metaruns Scaled Groovy Bros. KremFire Bros. Albino-Koopa Troopa Dry Bone Bro. Rockykitus Mega Icy Moles Icy Colossal Bros. Cave Land Spikes Electric Blue Toy Cars Frosted Grinders Radical Knuckle Joes Light-Blue G.U.N. Troopers Grand Ruby Goomba Pile Driver Micro-Goomba Red Paragoomba With Micro-Goomba Shoe Goomba Koopas Colossal Koopa Paratroopa Gargantua Koopa Troopa Koopa Paratroopa Super Ruby Koopa Star Pointer Chargin' Charlie Machoke Jungle Spear Waddle Dee Volt Kosha Peckerjack Arashichu Light-Red Koopa Troopa Glitter Freeze Spike Koopa Troopa Spike Buzzies Buster Beetle Buzzy Beetle Super Sky Green Koopa Gold Tail Kasplat Jungle Buzzy Beetle Para-Beetle Akerontis Jungle Tumefyfishes Piranha Plants Muncher Frosties Bullet Bro. Nipper Plant Emerald Stalking Piranha Plant Cave Grumples Piranha Plant Supermassive Emerald Piranha Plant Panshock Venus Frost Trap Supermassive Chargin' Chuck • Supermassive Klampon Light Blue Piranhacus Giganticus Ptooie Venus Fire Trap Lakitus Lakitu Sledge Lakitu & Sledge Spiny ZUGARULL Ruby Riolu Red-Hot Mechawful Light Blue Roketon Amazin' Flyin' Goomba Bro. Cloudrous Brass Knuckles Bro. Wild Desert Rex Carilbi Krittzap Raizid Gold Gargantua Tail Koopa Troopa SQUIMENTIA Liquid Ooze Squirtooper Ruby Rador Gohen Slushy Asterage Slushy Gargantua Koopa Troopa KremBeanbon Torpedo Frankie Wild Ruby Coldoboo Frownshu Dry Shiver Shark Florezt Spigrim Spiny Mini-Boulder-Necky KremAgresso Spiny Egg Hammer Brothers Boomerang Bro. Fire Bro. Sleet Bro. Jungle Hammer Bro. Icicle Teck WaSumo Bro. Sledge Brother Buddies Slime Bro. Desert Krumple Bullet Bro. Skellyrex Amazing Flyin' Fire Bro. Hammer Bro. Sledge Bro. Fortress Boo Diddley Dry Bones Golden Froxic Squidge Gold Brick Thwomp Shiver Clubbas Gold Sledge Bro Grand Azure Goomba Supermassive Elite Wallop Supermassive Blue Goomba Supermassive Shellcrackers Supermassive Topis Supermassive Fire Bro. Supermassive Dark Koopa Supermassive Sir Kibble Supermassive SMW SuperKoopa Supermassive Armgun Koopa Supermassive Cheep-Chomp Supermassive Manky Kong Sawk Snowy Piranha Sprout Plasma Patrat Gray Bowser Statue Hot Foot Casinopolis Neo Metall VoltKutlass Stone Agresso Circling Mangeta Boo Buddies Yellow Agresso Temple Rhomp Podoboo Dry Squidge Roto-Disc Stretch Thwomp Water Baby Blooper Baby Cheep Amethyst Cheep-Cheep Snowy Stone Beetle Makuhita Bright Turquoise Sumo Bro. Salanip Jungle Glunk Arctic Blooper ARBOLIMP ZUTON Big Bertha Jade KATOON Chargin' Chuck Mechaniloids Blooper SCARABOMB Lake Lockjaw Blooper Nanny Boss Bass Hitmondo Ruby Eelectric Celadon Gongee Cheep-Cheep Jelectro Supario Lava Lotus Spiny Cheep-Cheep Desert Angry Sun Desert Flick-Flack Grand Sphinx Goomba Soulsir Eyeris Sandy Gordo Light-Red Infrekdead Fire Snake Peppester Desert Divative Tweester Chomps Chain Chomp Robo-Icey Koopa Troopa Fire Chomp Artillery Bill Blaster Bob-omb Missile Chargin' Chuck Electro Beezos Tim J. Koopa Mechaniloids Plasma Prince Shroob Silver Gongee Bullet Bill Gold Chainsaw Thorost Emerald Laser Ball Banzai Billy River Nep-Enut Gold E-1006 Egg Hammer Rainforest Bullet Billy Azure Phantom Ember Sword Primid Red Hot Spike Red Tail Koopa Troopa Cannon Rocket Engine & Cannonball Golden Frost Bro. Missile Bully Prehistoric Grrrol Sky-Blue Laser Hunter Wrench Bro. Icy Missile Billy Giant Cannonball Missile Bill Plasma Boingos Light-Blue Spikes Rocky Wrench Antr (アントラー) Beetley (ビートリー) Dingle (ディングル) Funny Lovatts (ファニーロバッツ) Flame Garaga (フレイム・ガラーガ) Fuwa Rover (フワローバ) Ghost Gordo (ゴーストゴルドー) Grand Dee (グランディ) (some with skis) Horror Data Lamp (ホラータランプ) Hunter Scarfy Lord Antr (ロードアントラー) Mamanti (ママンティ) Pac-Flower (パクフラーワ) Spinum (スパイナム) Toughness Waddle Dee (タフネスワドルディ) Royal Road Enemies In the last level of the game, Royal Road, some normal enemies are replaced by "sectra" or "sectle" versions, similar to how some enemies were replaced in Kirby's Return to Dream Land's last two levels, Egg Engines and Dangerous Dinner. Parasol Sectle Dee (パラソルセクトルディ) Sectle Dee (セクトルディ) Sectra Burt (セクトラバート) Sectra Gordo (セクトラゴルドー) Sectra Knight (セクトラナイト) Sectra Shooter (セクトラシューター) Enemies That Require the Use of the Hypernova Ability Big Missile (ビッグミサイル) Canon Tower (キャノンタワー) Land Barbar (ランドバルバル) Pipe Worm (パイプワーム) Ace Fuwa Rover (エースフワローバ) King Fuwa Rover (キングフワローバ) Maurice Brothers (モーリスブラザーズ) Gigant Cox (ギガントコックス) Egger Wings (エッガーウィングス) Waddle Dees' Steel Fortress (ワドルディ鋼鉄要塞) Mid-bosses Flame Galboros Hornhead Bosses Flowery Woods (Fine Field) Paintra (Lollipop Land) Coily Rattler (Wild World) Pyribbit (Endless Explosions) Bosses New Enemies Hammer Bro.'s new sub-species Chargin' Chuck's sub-species * Chargin' Chuck (blue): Will charge as soon as it see you. * Diggin' Chuck (brown): Will dig up rock and toss them. * Passin' Chuck (yellow): Will toss out american footballs. * Confusin' Chuck (green): Will toss out baseballs. * Clappin' Chuck (red): Will jump and clap over their heads. * Splitin' Chuck (purple): Will split into triplets and charge as soon as they see you. * Explodin' Chuck (black): Will kick soccer ball bombs. * Flamin' Chuck (orange): Will charge the player, sometimes, leaving a trail of fire and shooting fireballs. * Freezin' Chuck (cyan): Will charge the player, sometimes, leaving a trail of ice and shooting iceballs. Blargg's sub-species * Blargg: Lava creatures that attempt to bite down on Mario (like SMW2YI/YNI). * Magmaargh: Blargg that move towards Mario in a wave-like movement (like SM3DL/NSMBU). * Magmaw: Magmaargh that circle a certain place. * Charvaargh: Magmaarghs that completely jumps out of lava. * Nep-Enut: Blarggs that make their home in water. * Yci-Enut: Blarggs that make their home in snow. * Sandmaargh: Magmaarghs that attempt to bite down on Mario in sand. * Aquamaargh: Magmaarghs that attempt to bite down on Mario in water. * Frostmaargh: Magmaarghs that attempt to bite down on Mario in snow and frozen water. * Blue-Lava Charvaargh: Charvaarghs that are made out of blue lava. * Thundermaargh: Magmaarghs that are made out of electricity. * Thundermaw: Magmaws that are made out of electricity. They, unlike normal Magmaws, shoot electric balls. Other new sub-species * Bone Mole * Bone Wiggler * Bone Rex * Bone Magikoopa * Fire Pokey * Fire Spike * Blue Splorch * Inksplorch * Mega Blurker * Big Blockstepper * Big Skipsqueaks * Piranha Creeper Egg * Ink Blooper (Blooper from SMS) * BlooP-OW New especies * Cavedillo * Wollballer * Magnector * Frogoodbad * Seapoihorson |} ='Donkey' Kong Country: Diddy's Revenge= Edit Comments6 21,522pages on this wiki " Donkey Kong Country: Diddy's Revenge," is a game for the Wii U, Nintendo IC, and the Nintendo 3Ds staring Donkey Kong and his friends. The game has amazing 3D graphics and an amazing plot, making it one of the best Donkey Kong games to be made. ContentsEditEdit http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Donkey_Kong_Country:_Diddy%27s_Revenge# show Plot [78]Even K. Rool is shocked that he's not the villain!When [http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Donkey_Kong Donkey Kong] goes off to another island for a while, [http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Diddy_Kong Diddy Kong] is extremly happy that he's gone and tells the others he is the ruler now. [http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Dixie_Kong Dixie Kong] tries to stop him, but is shot out of a explosive cannon to the island DK is at. All the other Kongs are forced to obey Diddy now, with the Animal Buddies being his hench-people. Meanwhile, Dixie lands on the island DK is on and tells him everything. Donkey Kong immediantly sets a course for home, and a course to stop his buddy from taking over DK Island. Major Characters And Their RolesEditEdit Donkey Kong-Main Hero and Playable Character Diddy Kong-Main Villain and Final Boss Dixie Kong-Secondary Hero and Playable Character Cranky Kong-Shop Keeper and Helper Tiny Kong-Third Hero and Playable Character Funky Kong-Fourth Hero and Playable Character Candy Kong-Captured Heroine and Playable Character Kiddy Kong-Captured Hero and Playable Character Swanky Kong-Captured Hero and Playable Character Lanky Kong- Captured Hero and Playable Character Minor CharactersEditEdit Rambi The Rhino-Miniboss and Diddy's Bodyguard Enguarde the Sword Fish-Miniboss and Diddy's Moat Guard Winky The Frog-Miniboss and Jumping Henchman Expresso the Ostrich-Miniboss and Top-Class Spy Squawks The Parrot-Miniboss and Flying Fiend Orco The Killer Whale-Miniboss and Swimming Danger King K. Rool-Practice Coach and King of Kremlings Pig-Guide and Check-Point Guide EnemiesEditEdit Did-Lings Kritter Manky Kong Very Gwanty Super Gwanty Extremly Gwanty Buzz-Bam Krushers Krackers Kopters Krusha Big Bad Kritter Lady Krittera Kerploop Coconuters Kong-Trons Barrol Busher Kranky Diddy-5000 [79]Klump is back, and ready to rule!KlumpGiant Diddy-5000 Awful-Bots Tanky-'Kong' Fake Diddy Fists Of Fury Tiki Goon Tiki Giant Fiery Tiki Fiery Tiki Giant ='New' Ultra Mario Bros. 1'''= Edit Comments622,056pages on this wiki Add ImageNew Ultra Mario Bros. 1''' is a game for the Nintendo Wii U, made by Blizzard Studios. It was released on December 3rd, 2016. ContentsEditEdit http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/New_Ultra_Mario_Bros._1# show Story The game starts out with Mario eating lunch with Peach, Luigi, Toadsworth, and many Toads. Then, Mario goes off to the bathroom. When he comes back, he sees screaming Toads on fire, a worried Toadsworth, and Peach and Luigi gone. He runs outside to see Bowser, Bowser Jr., Boom Boom, Kamek, and the Original 7 Koopalings flying away with Luigi and Peach. Mario has to save them! Throughout the game, Peach's Castle will have up to 7 flags placed on top of the castle before the last world, Dark Doom Ditch. They will be placed there each time Mario completes a world. Throughout the game, the player will battle Boom Boom and Bowser Jr. various times, and the Koopalings will be fought. Then, Bowser Jr. and Boom Boom will be fought twice in Dark Doom Ditch. bwoser is fought, and defeated. The princess is saved, and Bowser, Bowser Jr., Boom Boom and the Koopalings are defeated. Then, they are blown away by a light blue spirit, and Kamek flies off to Bowser's Castle. Then, the worlds Rainbow Road and Grand Star Road are unlocked, although Rainbow Road needs to be completed to unlock Grand Star Road. GameplayEditEdit Like all New Mario games, there are new items, enemies, and levels. However, this is the first in its own series, and is therefore called "the introduction to almost all of the mechanics". The game also includes multiplayer mode, which is the only mode you can play as Toads, and online gameplay, where you can play with up to 6 people. Classic but popular transformations, like Super Mario, Fire Mario, and Invincible Mario return. There are also those classic and forgotten transformations, like Hammer Mario and Frog Mario. Then, there are recent transformations, like Ice Mario and Mini Mario. However, there is only 1''' '''new transformation. ControlsEditEdit InventoryEditEdit Debuting in Super Mario Bros. 3, the inventory is used to get transformations before levels. You can either get items via the overworld, challenges, or Toad Houses, or get them by giving up your current transformation and putting it in the inventory. CharactersEditEdit Playable CharactersEditEdit Supporting CharactersEditEdit VilliansEditEdit YoshisEditEdit TransformationsEditEdit EnemiesEditEdit For a list of enemies in '''New' Ultra Mario Bros. 1', see here. '''This page is under construction. Please excuse its informal appearance while it is being worked on. We hope to complete it as soon as possible! This is the soundtrack to Paper Mario: Countdown to Chaos, composed specifically for the game by Soupy. Worlds and LevelsEditEdit WorldsEditEdit *Grassy Plains/World 1''' - A grassy area with very basic enemies. The boss of this world is Iggy Koopa. *Dirty Dust Desert/World 2 - A desert world with many tumbleweeds and cactuses. There is dust everywhere. The boss of this world is Morton Koopa Jr.. *Sunshine Beach/World 3 - A water-based world. It contains a beach area and an area underwater, The boss of this world is Larry Koopa. *Waterfall Jungle/World 4 - A beautiful jungle with a purple waterfall, with the purple water being poison. The boss of this world is Lemmy Koopa. *Snow Mountain/World 5 - A snowy mountain that is connected to the sixth world, Mountain of the Giants. The boss of this world is Wendy O. Koopa. *Mountain of the Giants/World 6 - A large mountain with many giant versions of enemies, like Gargantua Koopa Troopas. The boss of this world is Roy Koopa. *Soarin' Skies/World 7 - A world millions of feet above the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom. It is mostly made of pipes and clouds. The boss of this world is Ludwig von Koopa. *Dark Doom Ditch/World 8 - This is a land ruled by Bowser. It is very dark, and leads down all the way to Bowser's Castle. The boss of this world is Bowser, of course. *Rainbow Road/World 9 - This is a world similar to Soarin' Skies, being millions of feet above the ground. It even has disappearing rainbows! The boss of this world is Gobblegut. *Grand Star Road/World 10 - This is a world based off the first 8 worlds. It contains 3 levels baed off of the first 8 worlds. However, the levels have no names, and their are no bosses. And the end of the world, you meet Rosalina and Lubba. Copy AbilitiesEditEdit |- |[119] |Scizzors |Scythy |Kirby gains the ability to cut through almost any material that is not solid. It gives Kirby some protection, due to the metal reflecting attacks from above. He also has a helmet. | |- |[120] |Ground |Molly |Kirby gains the ability to shake the ground to make enemies tumble over and usually be defeated. Kirby can only cause an earthquake while standing on the ground, otherwise he'll shoot mud bombs, which go in a similar fashion as arrows. | |- | |Air |Zzairia |Kirby is granted the ability to float on air, making his flying very easy. Kirby can blow enemies and items away. | |- | |Liquid |Bloss |Kirby can turn into a bluish substance which will suck in and defeat any enemy. It will only work once. | |- | |Mega |Gigantle |Kirby will grow to giant size, making him flatten a lot of enemies. He does not fit through many gaps, and the floating goes difficult, however. The effect is only temporarily, but can be assigned with a helper when it is called in time. | Returning Copy AbilitiesEditEdit BossesEditEdit Kripple-A rouge Kremling, Kripple works for '''Diddy Kong in hopes of ruling the Jungle and getting paid! Octomis Grime-Beware the squid! Octomis is no baby! He can prove it... by choking you. Sew Age-A Mutant Pile of waste, Sew Age isn't going down without a fight... or his fighter! Gwanty King-Cheer your ruler! King Gwanty won't just fight... he'll chew on your bones! Konkey Dong-DK's failed clone, KD may be stupid, but he is one hard hitter! Kripple (2)- Kripple is back, and he's ready for Round 2! Don't you even think he's easy! Re. Ject- A blown up tire monster, Re. is ready to blow DK into the Sun! Diddy Statues-'Diddy's' self statues, Diddy programmed them to look like statues, but when they're alive, they're just mean! Kripple (3)- The last time facing Kripple is here! If you defeat him, Kripple is gone... or is he? Fire Fists- God of Fire, Fire Fists insists on DK never getting through him! He also insists water doesn't hurt him! Diddy Kong's Mech-The Final Battle is here! Send Diddy's Machine flying, or YOU could go flying! Blasted Mech-Kripple reveals a dark secret: he's a ROBOT! He hops into a defeated Mech and takes off after the Kongs! RUN! Utopia/EnemiesEditEdit { |NinteNormal Enemies Antr (アントラー) Beetley (ビートリー) Dingle (ディングル) Funny Lovatts (ファニーロバッツ) Flame Garaga (フレイム・ガラーガ) Fuwa Rover (フワローバ) Ghost Gordo (ゴーストゴルドー) Grand Dee (グランディ) (some with skis) Horror Data Lamp (ホラータランプ) Hunter Scarfy Lord Antr (ロードアントラー) Mamanti (ママンティ) Pac-Flower (パクフラーワ) Spinum (スパイナム) Toughness Waddle Dee (タフネスワドルディ) Banzai Bill Bob-omb Boo Boomerang Bro. Broozer Bullet Bill Chain Chomp Cheep-Cheep Dry Bones Fire Bro. Firebar Galoomba Goomba Hammer Bro. Huckit Crab Koopa Paratroopa Koopa Troopa Micro-Goomba Para-bomb Piranha Plant Snow Pokey Shy Guy Spike Spiny Venus Fire Trap Venus Ice Trap Red Spikeman Flopter Cat Goomba Cat Bullet Bill Cat Banzai Bill New Enemies Red Broozer: He can run faster and die with 6 hits on the head. Green Spikeman (Bigger) Poison Mushroom with legs Para-Poison Mushroom Mega Poison Mushroom Lava Huckit Crab: Huckits that throws fireballs Flouwer: A Flower that spits flour Para-Flouwer: A Flower that spits flour while flyingMid-bosses Flame Galboros Hornhead Bosses Flowery Woods (Fine Field) Paintra (Lollipop Land) Coily Rattler (Wild World) Pyribbit (Endless Explosions) Royal Road Enemies In the last level of the game, Royal Road, some normal enemies are replaced by "sectra" or "sectle" versions, similar to how some enemies were replaced in Kirby's Return to Dream Land's last two levels, Egg Engines and Dangerous Dinner. Parasol Sectle Dee (パラソルセクトルディ) Sectle Dee (セクトルディ) Sectra Burt (セクトラバート) Sectra Gordo (セクトラゴルドー) Sectra Knight (セクトラナイト) Sectra Shooter (セクトラシューター) Enemies That Require the Use of the Hypernova Ability Big Missile (ビッグミサイル) Canon Tower (キャノンタワー) Land Barbar (ランドバルバル) Pipe Worm (パイプワーム) Ace Fuwa Rover (エースフワローバ) King Fuwa Rover (キングフワローバ) Maurice Brothers (モーリスブラザーズ) Gigant Cox (ギガントコックス) Egger Wings (エッガーウィングス) Waddle Dees' Steel Fortress (ワドルディ鋼鉄要塞)